39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vespers
'History' The Vespers are a family, dating back to the early 1500's, just like the Cahills. According to The Black Book of Buried Secrets; they're both a family and an organization. And according to George S. Patton, they recruit the best in the world and aren't picky apart from that the recruits need to have talent. Damien Vesper was Gideon Cahill's best friend untill he betrayed him for the master serum by starting the 1507 fire, as seen on the back of the Thomas Jefferson Cards Card Combo. It is known that they are the Cahill's worst enemies. In the introduction to the The Black Book of Buried Secrets, Rick Riordan stated that every author-agent (i.e. Margaret Peterson Haddix, Jude Watson, Patrick Carman, etc) present during their meeting seemed to be terrified by the mere mention of the Vespers. They seem to be worse than any Cahill, as stated by William McIntyre, "They make Isabel Kabra look like Mother Teresa", and that, from the reader's standpoint, Isabel is generally considered the worst, cruelest, and most ruthless Cahill. Isabel Kabra's parents had ties with the Vespers; her maiden name was Vesper-Hollingsworth. One of her parents' last name was Vesper, most likely her father. Arthur Trent was part of a family related to the Vespers but disowned himself from the family. Broderick Wizard is confirmed to not be a Cahill. The Vespers attacked Amy, Dan and Fiske Cahill in Switzerland at a bank while dealing with Grace's account while retreating Gideon's Ring. Amy called Jonah Wizard, and in a panicky voice (over much static) saying, "They found us. The Vespers are coming". It is suspected that the Vespers are after Gideon'sDamien Vespergolden ring. Most people think the Lucian branch and the Vesper family are exactly alike, but there is a difference. The Vesper family are full of ruthless criminals while the Lucian branch are full of determined leaders and spies. Of course, neither are branches you'd want to mess with. During the events of the original series, the Vesper family was plotting against the Cahill family. 'Characters' Official Known Vespers: Mr. Vesper - Damien's great-great-great-grandfather who suffered the Black Plague Damien Vesper - founder George S. Patton- a World War Two general who invaded Casablanca in order to steal Gideon Cahill's ring Arthur Trent - previously a Vesper, started working for Madrigals Ana Kosara - probably a biological Ekat, pretended to be a Madrigal, loyalty: Vesper; revealed in the Black Book of Buried Secrets Teodora Kosara - biologically an Ekat, loyalty: Vesper; revealed in The Black Book of Buried Secrets Casper Wyoming - tried to kill Amy, Dan, and Fiske in Switzerland. Bruno - a Swiss bank guard who was in league with Casper Wyoming Broderick Wizard - Proved in his card, and the 3rd and 4th Card Pack Booklets. Suspected Vespers: Shep Trent - cousin to Arthur Trent, most likely inactive if at all. The Council of Six a.k.a Vesper Leaders Vesper One- Leader, identity is a secret outside of the council of six Vesper 2(The Shield)- Oversees Vesper matters on behalf of Vesper One. Handles disciplinary matters Vesper 3(The Spymaster)- Infilitrates targets inner circles Vesper 4(The Scientist)- Develop surveillance and weapons tech Vesper 5(The Manipulator)- Gains targets trust in order to destroy them Vesper 6(The Enforcer)- Executing Vesper One's plans by any means possible Category:Vespers Category:Vespers Category:Madrigal Category:Vespers Category:Madrigal Category:Trent Family Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:Kosara Family Category:Cards Category:Vespers Rising Category:Lucian Category:Janus Category:Tomas Category:Ekaterina Category:Kabra Family Category:Leaders Category:Wizard Family